russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DXWT-FM
DXWT (92.3 FM), branded as 92.3 Wild FM, is the flagship FM radio station owned and operated by UM Broadcasting Network in the Philippines. The station's studio and transmitter is located at the UMBN Media Center, C. Bangoy corner Palma Gil Streets, Davao City, . It broadcast 24 hours daily (except Holy Week of each year where it closes down at midnight of Maundy Thursday and lasts until 4:00 AM of Easter Sunday) with a Top 40 (CHR), Dance and OPM format. History As DXMC In 1949, businessman Atty. Guillermo Torres founded the first radio station in Mindanao and in Davao City under the callsign DXMC, named after Mindanao Colleges and was originally broadcast at 740 kilocycles.1 Back then, it broadcasts news and music programming. In 1957, Torres founded the University of Mindanao Broadcasting Network after its Congressional franchise was amended. The station was shut down during Martial Law, but resumed its operations alongside DXUM but not DXMM.2 In November 1978, due to the switch of the Philippine AM dial from the NARBA-mandated 10 kHz spacing to the 9 kHz rule implemented by the Geneva Frequency Plan of 1975, the station's frequency was transferred to 819 kHz. Conversion into FM broadcasting In July 1988, about two years after the "EDSA People Power Revolution", UMBN converted DXMC into the FM frequency under the new callsign: DXWT-FM. With this conversion, UMBN launched a new FM brand now known as Wild FM.3 Under the leadership of Willie Torres, DXWT-FM was formatted as dance-leaning Contemporary Hit Radio-Dance (CHR), capitalizing on Dance Re-Mixes and the so-called EPs (Extended Play), normally played only in Disco Clubs. Wild FM transformed radio programming by putting these re-mixes and EPs in 20-minute un-interrupted non-stop sweeps over the airwaves. Wild FM also revolutionized radio promotions and events by organizing Street Discos and Disco sa Barangays. In less than a year, Wild FM became no. 1 in Davao City, and a by-word in the industry. During the early 2000s, it slowly shifted to masa market. In 2009, the station changed its branding to Wild 92.3 WT. In 2010, 92.3WT became the first radio station in Mindanao to begin broadcasting via its HD Radio technology. Today, Wild FM remains a vital force in the industry, enjoying the steady support of both the listeners and advertisers, as Mindanao's dance outlet. In July 2018, as part of their 30th anniversary, the station reverted to its Wild FM brand. Wild FM stations :Further information: Wild FM stations References #'^' Montalvan II, Antonio J. "Henry Canoy signs off". Philippine Daily Inquirer. Archived from the original on 2 June 2008. #'^' "House Bill No. 5632" (PDF). House of Representatives of the Philippines. Retrieved 13 July 2019. #'^' "What I've Learned at DXWT FM". Mindanao Times. Archived from the original on 2019-07-14. Retrieved 2019-07-14. External links *Wild 92.3WT Website *Wild 92.3 WT Video Stream *Wild 92.3 WT Audio Stream Wild FM Davao Category:Rhythmic contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:College radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1949 Category:1949 establishments in the Philippines